Into The Woods
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood! A collection of your classic fairy tales with Hetalia twists ! Many pairings  all of which are yaoi parings . OC countries also included. USUK RusN.IreSwitz WalesChina ScotlandAustralia PolLiet
1. Little Red Irish Hood

**This is going to be a collection of short stories, basically classic fairy tales with a Hetalia twist...and yaoi twists as well. Inspired by the musical 'Into the Woods' which, is the title of this collection of stories!**

**Nothing totally M rated but then again I've typed up M rated alternatives to some of these fairy tales, so if you really want to see the M rated endings then please say so in a review. These short stories are based on a series of roleplays between a friend and me. The only OCs used in this are Scotland (Hamish), Wales (Alwyn) and Northern Ireland (Dara). The first story is a twist of Little Red Riding hood. I'd also like to note that Russia is the villain of most of these stories because...well he is the perfect villain if anything. Russia is our wolf, Switzerland the huntsman (or woodcutter whichever version you grew up with) and Northern Ireland is Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Title : Little Red Irish Hood**

**Pairings : Implied Russia/Northern Ireland and Implied Switzerland/Northern Ireland...and a little America/England too~!**

**Rating: T for now, but there is an M version if anyone wants to read that, review please.**

**Sadly I do not own Hetalia, nor any of these wonderful fairy tales. Although these versions of Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland I do own~!**

* * *

**Little Red Irish Hood**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the woods there lived a family of brothers who weren't very rich but not desperately poor, just poor enough that they had to borrow money most of the time from anyone they could. These brothers were Scotland (head of the family and full time worry brother), Wales (fully qualified shepherd and king of cuddling), Northern Ireland (the innocent little red head of this tale) and England (Stubborn blonde who sees unicorns...yes, unicorns). However today's tale shall focus on the third brother, dear little Dara. One random day, Scotland stood by the doorway with a basket, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Dara~! Get down here a minute, I need to talk to ya".

Northern Ireland blinked his innocent eyes and stared out of his doorway. He pulled on his little red hood around his shoulders and walked down the stairs, smiling at his ember haired brother. "Yeah?".

"We're low on money and Ludwig keeps banging on about our rent. Take this basket of bribes to Alfred and ask him for some money" said Scotland, handing over the basket. "And don't wander off the path".

Now Ludwig was normally fair about the families' rent but he had been getting agitated at the lack of his income. This was a normal task for the Irishman, to bribe the richer America that lived on the other side of the woods. Northern Ireland took the basket and smiled at Scotland. "Ok~ I'll be back soon" he said. He put his shoes on and headed out the door, walking along the path and humming a cheerful tune.

Further along the path, a wolf eared and tailed Russia. He was feared among the woods by its inhabitants, known for tricking, killing and raping his prey should he be given the perfect chance. Russia ruled the woods through the fear of his reputation and he loved his power. At the present moment he was tormenting a poorly lost Lithuania, biting hungrily at his neck. Toris whimpered from the pain and pushed at the Russian's chest though the wolf was so much stronger than him. Russia stopped however when he heard someone else coming along the path. He quickly let go of Lithuania, who scrambled to his feet and ran off. Russia stepped back into the shadows so he could observe the newcomer, licking his lips at the thought of new prey.

Northern Ireland had the basket held in both of his hands in front of him. He was looking from side to side as if he was looking for something. "Mm…? Where is it?".

Russia grinned to himself at the cute looking boy and realised that he had to have him. He stepped out onto the path, smiling innocently down at the small Irishman. "My friend, you seem lost, da~?" he said, ears twitching a bit. "Perhaps Russia can help you with your way?".

Northern Ireland jumped a little when the man appeared. "Oh um… I'm just looking for my shortcut" he said, taking a few steps back.

"Are you perhaps heading towards dear Alfred's house?" said Russia, knowing the paths of the woods well. "Because Russia knows a very good short cut there".

"Um…". He looked away and took a few steps back. "My brother said not to talk to strangers".

Russia leaned forward a bit, his tail swishing behind him as he took Northern Ireland's hand and shook it. "I am Russia but you may call me Ivan, da~? Now we are not strangers".

"But…you're a…" he gulped quietly. "A wolf".

"And because I am a wolf you feel you cannot trust me?" he said, faking a very hurt expression. "That is a very prejudice comment against wolves, and a hurtful thing to say. I only wish to aid you on your way".

"Wolves killed my brother's sheep" he said. "Look…I have to go. Please leave me be".

"Oh I would never hurt a precious little sheep…" said Russia. Of course he wouldn't, he thought the animals were dumb and not worth the sport. He preferred his prey to be human anyway. "But fine, I will go…but if you are heading to Alfred's house, you are going the wrong way. The shortcut is that way" he said, pointing to a different path. That was a lie, that was the longer route.

Northern Ireland looked to where the man was pointing. "Oh uh…thanks" he said. He scampered off the path and onto the other one.

Russia smirked to himself and pulled back a bush that hid the true shortcut, making his way to America's house and arriving there way ahead of Northern Ireland. He knocked on the door rather loudly and impatiently.

America looked up from his bed. He had been expecting Northern Ireland but not this early. He stood up and opened the door, instantly going on the defensive when he saw the wolf. "Ivan…".

"Oh Alfred, it is terrible, simply terrible!" cried Russia sadly. "Those poor evil brothers of your dear Arthur have sold him to that fox Francis! It was greatly upsetting, seeing him shake with fear at what that man would do to him!". Of course none of this was true, but Russia knew that America would jump at the chance to play hero, especially for England. "He was crying 'Please, I wish my Alfred would save me!'".

America's eyes widened, Iggy was in danger and he needed a hero, and he just happened to be a hero! He grabbed his rifle and ran out of the house at top speed, part of him thinking he should have took his inhaler.

Russia chuckled at how stupid the American was, slipping into the house and shutting the door, getting ready for when his dear Northern Ireland would arrive.

Northern Ireland was in a bad mood. That stupid wolf had pointed him down the longest way possible. He sighed in relief and pulled his hood up, knocking on the door.

Russia grinned to himself as he stood so that when he opened the door, Northern see him hiding behind it.

Northern Ireland blinked, confused. "Um…". He took a few steps in and looked around. "Alfred Are you there?".

"He's not here right now, but I can take a message, da~?" chuckled Russia as he shut the door, clicking it so it locked.

Northern Ireland jumped and whipped around, glaring. "You…you're the wolf from before".

"Honestly, I would have thought you would have remembered my name atleast" he laughed, walking forward a few steps. "Cause I remember you~".

"You led me down the wrong path" he said, annoyed. "What the hell did you do that for?".

"Have you heard of the saying, if you run with wolves you will become a wolf?" said Russia, stroking his cheek gently. "I shall cut to the chase, da~? I want you".

Northern Ireland's eyes widened at the sudden confession. "Uh…". He looked away and took a few steps back. "I need money. Otherwise we'll get kicked out of our house. So…uh….wh-where's Alfred?".

"He is on a wild goose chase" he said, grinning at him and flashing his sharp teeth. "That leaves use plenty of time alone".

Northern Ireland shook his head quickly and backed away. He squeaked and fell back on the bed when the back of his legs hit it. "U-Um…look. I don't like you like that". He sat up on the bed.

"Now you see I don't like my prey denying me what I want…" said Russia, tilting the boy's head up with his sharp clawed hand. "And trust me, I shall make sure you enjoy yourself as much as I will".

Northern Ireland whimpered and jumped off the bed, rushing for the door. "H-Help! Someone, please! WOLF!".

Russia stared unamused and grabbed the back of his hood, keeping him in place. "Now now, do not be hasty" he growled, pulling him close to his chest.

Northern Ireland put his hands against the man's chest and pushed, trying to get away. "No! Get off of me!".

"No one lives for miles in these woods, so no one shall hear your cries but me" Russia said, leaning down to bite at his neck. "So do not struggle and you might not bleed as red as your cloak".

Northern Ireland whimpered, continuing to struggle against him. "N-No…please…leave me alone. I have to go find Alfred…my brothers will get kicked out. I need the money…".

"Ssh ssh…quiet now" he hissed, making many marks on his skin as he tugged away the hooded cloak.

Northern Ireland let out a loud sob and continued to struggle. "Please let me go! Please…please".

There was a loud bang on the door followed by another. "Alfred you bastard! You owe me money!" yelled the voice. Russia snarled at the door and held onto Northern Ireland tighter.

Northern Ireland sniffled quietly and looked back at the door. "H-Help me!" he cried out. "Please!".

The door came down with a crash and a crazed and angry looking blonde with a gun stood there. "Alfred what are you- holy shit it's a wolf!". Russia wanted to roll his eyes but realised the other held a weapon. "Da, a wolf. Now run along, you are interrupting me".

Northern Ireland struggled against the wolf, whimpering loudly. "Please…help me!".

Switzerland stared for a moment then aimed the gun straight at the wolf's head. "Let him go right now" he hissed. "Or what, you shall fire your petty weapon at me~?". "Yes I will, let go of him".

Northern Ireland looked back up at the Russian wolf. "Please just let me go".

Switzerland fired his gun, hitting the wolf square in the shoulder. Russia snarled in pain and released Northern Ireland to stop the pain in his shoulder. "Run now!" said Switzerland, firing again.

Northern Ireland picked up the basket. "Um…d-don't get yourself hurt" he said to the blonde before rushing out the door.

Russia glared at Switzerland. "You chased away my prey" he said menacingly. "Yea well time for you to run back to the woods" hissed Switzerland, shooting again. Russia howled at him and ran off, pushing him aside and disappearing into the thick trees. Switzerland managed to stand and was thankful the wolf only managed to rip his shoulder of the jacket.

Northern Ireland ran the whole way home, bursting through the door and stumbling over himself. "Oof…" he muttered, slamming the door shut and panting for breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about? No one has sold me to Francis, you bloody idiot!" England yelled at America, barely being held back by Scotland. "Arthur will you calm down already?".

Northern Ireland blinked, looking up at his brothers. He was a little put off that no one had noticed him come in. "I-I'm sorry…" said America, pouting. "The wolf told me you were!".

"And you believed a bloody wolf?" growled England angrily. Scotland looked over and finally noticed Northern Ireland. "Hey, sorry to send you away for nothing, Alfred came here shortly after you left".

Northern Ireland stood up, dusting himself off. "Ok… I'm just gonna go upstairs…" he said quietly. America whined and looked down. "I'm sorry! I was just so afraid…".

"Look Alfred it's fine! Thanks for the money, we'll survive another month" sighed Scotland, shaking his head. England folded his arms and looked away. "Idiot…".

America wrapped his arms around England and smiled. "I love you too, Iggy~" he said happily. "Hm…I wonder what that wolf was after anyway".

"Well if it comes back again we'll just need to get Vash to blow its head off" Scotland said. England blushed a bit and squirmed a little in his grasp. "Bloody wolves…".

"Yeah…". He picked England up and kissed his cheek gently. "Come home with me, Iggy~ I'm too scared to go by myself".

"You're a bloody crybaby…" said England but kissed his cheek back. "Get yer mushy stuff out of my house" said Scotland, smirking a bit.

America smirked back at Scotland winked. "Will do~ See ya later" he said before walking out the door, quietly shutting it behind him. Wales, who had been asleep the whole time, lifted his sleepy head. He was dressed in a much too big thin white shirt and boxers. "Nnn…" he sniffled quietly and smiled up at smiled. "G' morning Hammy".

"If you didn't sleep all the time then maybe you wouldn't miss everything, Sleeping Beauty~" Scotland chuckled, ruffling Wales' hair a little.

Wales sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did we get the money?" he asked, cuddling against Scotland.

"Mhm, Alfred lent us some money so we're set for another month…though not sure what's up with Dara, maybe he got scared of the woods~" laughed Scotland.

Wales giggled and kissed Scotland's cheek. "One of us needs to get a job".

"Mhm…or we could just sell the cow since it's not giving us anymore milk…" he said, cuddling him back. "I might go and try to sell it".

"Hmm ok". He grinned at him and stood back. "I'm gonna go wash up. Then I'll go cuddle with Dara to cheer him up".

"Right well I'll just go out and take the cow, see if anyone will buy her" said Scotland kissing the top of his head.

"Aww you won't stay?" he asked, pouting. "I was gonna cook us some dinner".

"As tempting as that sounds, if I don't get us some money then we'll starve in no time" said Scotland, patting his head. "Just take care of Dara and I'll try and come back with something useful".

"Ok~" he said happily. "Don't stay out too long".

"I won't, promise" said Scotland and he left to go get the cow.

Meanwhile Northern Ireland was sobbing in his room, checking the marks that the Russian wolf had made to the skin of his neck. Had it not been for his red cloak then his brothers would have noticed. If anything he was ashamed, now the wolf had a reason to pursue him, to hunt him down because he didn't get what he wanted. Dara tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes but only succeeded in making his tuquoise eyes as red as his hair. A knock on his window made him jump, thinking this was it, the wolf was here to finish what it started. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Switzerland's smiling face, sitting on a branch of the tree outside his window. Switzerland indicated for Dara to open the window, which he did,smiling politely at the blonde.

"H-Hey Vash...thanks a lot for saving me earlier, I really mean it" said Northern Ireland softly.

Switzerland nodded but then frowned when he saw the redness of the Irishman's eyes. Careful not to fall off the branch, he leaned forward to gently stroke Northern Ireland's cheek.

"Have you been crying?" asked Vash quietly. He would rather the brothers not know he was there, it had been is job to try and solve their wolf problem and as of yet he had failed to slay the beast.

"Just a little bit... that wolf really scared me" Northern Ireland whimpered, sniffling quietly.

Switzlerand tilted his head as he thought that over, then grabbed onto the window sill, hoisting himself inside much to Northern Ireland's surprise. He stepped back slightly as Switzerland climbed in, carefully wrapping an arm around the smaller male's waist. "Want me to help you forget?" Switzerland suggested, offering Northern Ireland a suggestive smirk.

Northern Ireland blushed bright as his hair. Switzerland did save his life, so he owed him a kiss atleast. He stood on the tips of his toes and gave the huntsman a loving kiss on the lips.

"Just stay the night with me, please?" he begged, hiding his face in the other man's chest.

The huntsman chuckled quietly and smoothed out the hair on the smaller man's head, gently guiding him to the bed. "Of course...I'll stay all night for you, Little Red" whispered Switzerland, flicking off the light switch so the two could share the night together in the darkness

**End**

* * *

**Such a cute end, me thinks~**

**Yea, there is an M rated ending where Switzerland didn't show up and...Russia had his wicked way. Though I won't actually submit it unless someone specifically asks to see it, and if most people want to then I'll add it in maybe in another chapter.**

**The next story shall be Scotland and the Beanstalk~**

**Love LadyCaledonia~**

**Read and review please~!**

**xxx**


	2. Scotland and the Beanstalk

**Hey guys, back again for the second chapter~! Not so many characters in this chapter, but Russia appears yet again to play the villain... hehe.**

**The family set up is the same as the first chapter - the countries live in the woods, with the United Kingdom brothers sharing a home. Lets say these stories all revolve in the same timeline, though no one seems to notice how there is a giant named Ivan yet there is also a wolf of the same name...how odd~!**

**And Korea makes a special appearance... not gonna tell you who he is gonna be though!**

**Title : Scotland and the Beanstalk**

**Pairings: Scotland/Australia Australia/Scotland (seriously, not sure who would top there but ya never know)**

**Rating : T**

**Read and review~!**

* * *

**Scotland and the Beanstalk**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Scotland went outside to where the sorry looking cow was. He tried to drag it along the path in the hope of getting it to the market but the stubborn creature wouldn't budge. "Damn it…move you stupid thing!" he said to the cow but it just seemed to ignore him. "No one will buy you if you don't listen!".

Korea walked along the path, whistling to himself. He was looking to sell some stupid beans that he had for some good meat. He casually looked over at the struggling man and smirked a little. Perfect. He pulled out his little bag of beans and walked up to him. "Excuse me~".

Scotland turned his head as he heard the voice, blinking at the man before him. "Err…do you wanna buy this cow?" Scotland asked, hoping the man did since the cow didn't seem to want to move.

"Why yes I do~" he said, giving the man a smile. "And I will pay with these beans right here".

"You've got to be kidding me!" whined Scotland. "This is a cow! I'm expecting money, you cheap skate!".

"But these beans are truly rare!" he said, his smile becoming enthusiastic. "They're magic beans! Grown in Korea~".

Scotland raised an eyebrow at him as he stared at the man. "Magic…beans…" he said slowly to try and understand it. "You're serious then?".

Korea nodded and grinned. "Yes yes! If you plant these then an endless amount of beans will grow~! You will be able to eat forever!".

Scotland thought that over. True, a diet of beans wouldn't be interesting but it would ensure that his brothers would be well fed atleast. "Well when you put it that way…" said Scotland, snatching the bag from his hands. "It's a deal~".

"Thank you for your business!" he said happily. He whispered a few words to the cow and it instantly started following him.

"I hate that cow…" he muttered angrily but made his way back to the home he shared with his brothers. "I'm home~" he yelled, grinning a bit.

Neither Wales nor Northern Ireland answered him. They were both upstairs, Wales cooing softly at the red head in his arms.

Scotland smiled a bit and went to go upstairs but ran into England on the way. "I thought you were at Alfred's" he said. "I forgot…something" England muttered, blushing slightly. "So you sold the cow then?". Scotland nodded, grinning again. "Yup, for some magic beans~!". "…You did what?".

Wales frowned a bit when he heard Scotland and England outside the room. "Ey! Hush it out there!" he called out.

"But they really are magic" Scotland whispered. "I expected you to be responsible but looks like you have been conned" hissed England, grabbing the beans from him and throwing them out the window. "Hey, you didn't have to do that!".

Wales peered out from Northern Ireland's room and tilted his head. "Hmmm…".

"You're and idiot Hamish…magic beans, of all ideas!" scoffed England as he barged past him. Scotland frowned as he looked out the window. "Great, that's just great…what a waste of a cow…".

Wales walked up behind Scotland and hugged him. "Is everything ok?".

Scotland sighed and hugged Wales back. "Yea it's alright…any dinner left for me?".

"Of course~" he said with a smile. "It's in the kitchen. There's a plate for you and Dara on the table. His is the one with less on it".

"Some way or another I'm going to get the money so we can all eat even amounts atleast" said Scotland, shaking his head as he went to the kitchen. Even as he walked he didn't notice the beans outside starting to grow up towards the sky.

Wales gave a little sigh and walked back into the room to try and calm the frightened red head.

Scotland yawned a bit as he stirred from his sleep in his bed. He sat up, intent on pulling back the green curtains. "Wait…my curtains aren't green…" he muttered, eyes widening as he poked his head out the window to marvel at the large beanstalk growing next to their house. "W-Woa…".

Northern Ireland burst through Scotland's door, eyes wide. "Scotland! Did you…? Isn't it big?".

"Yea I saw it! I knew it, I knew those beans were magic!" laughed Scotland hysterically. "This is it Dara! It's a sign!".

Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow at Scotland. "A sign of…what?".

Scotland grinned at him as he quickly got dressed. "That things are going to get better!" he said, kissing him quickly before climbing out the window and onto the beanstalk, starting to climb up it.

Northern Ireland's eyes widened as Scotland climbed the massive beanstalk. "Scotland! Where are you going?".

"I'm going to see where this thing leads!" Scotland yelled down. "I won't be long, don't worry~!" he laughed, climbing up until he disappeared into the clouds. It took a moment before he realised that he was able to stand on the clouds. "I-Is that a castle…? Then there must be food!" Scotland reasoned, running along the clouds to knock on the large door.

Russia looked up from his chair curious. "Now who could that be?" he stood up and went to the door, opening it. "Hello~?".

Scotland's eyes widened a bit at the large man, he was huge! He cleared his throat a but as he peered up at the man. "Err yea hello there!" he said, waving slightly. "I'm kinda starving and wondering if you had spare food".

Russia blinked and looked down at the small man. "You need food? Hmm…I can spare you some. Come inside, da~?" he said, stepping off to the side to let him in.

Scotland smiled a bit and stepped inside though he remained cautious. He'd never came across someone who lived in a castle in the sky so he tried to be sceptical but he couldn't help but notice how fancy everything looked. Made his home and lifestyle very poor in comparison. "Uhh thank you very much".

"You're welcome~" he said cheerily. "Please. Make yourself at home, hm? I shall go prepare for you".

Scotland couldn't help but gaze around the room, eyeing up the gold that was on the table but keeping his hands to himself, food was the top of his priorities. "What a discovery… Arthur won't think I'm an idiot now" he said quietly to himself.

A small squeak came from a cage sitting on one of the tables. "Is someone there?".

"Huh…? Who said that…?" Scotland asked, though he noticed the cage and peered inside.

"Ah…me" came Australia's voice. There was a collar around his neck which was attached to the floor by a chain.

Scotland blinked and rubbed his eyes to check he wasn't seeing things. "Why are you all chained up? That can't be comfortable" he said.

Australia quickly shook his head. "Never mind me. You have to get out!" he whispered.

"How do I know that you're good…? Maybe you're locked up in there for a reason" said Scotland.

"Ah…no. I'm kept here because the giant likes my voice" he said, blushing a little and looking away. "He likes me to sing him to sleep but that's not the point. You have to leave now!".

"Well I would leave but I'm starving" he whined, staring at the strange blushing boy. "I'll go as soon as I get something to eat".

"He won't bring you anything to eat" he said quietly. "If anything he'll just eat you".

Scotland started laughing at that. "That's funny, I like you already~" he said grinning. "Have you seen me? I'm not worth eating, I'm like a stick!".

"He doesn't care. He'll eat anything" he muttered. He sat down in the little dog bed he had been provided and curled up. "He ate everyone else that came up here".

"Yea well I've got a family of brothers down below and they need me, so I have no plans of being eaten today!" said Scotland. "And I'll get you out of here too, cause I'd hate to leave such a cute looking guy behind~".

Australia blushed even more and covered his face. "J-Just leave…you have to. He'll boil you alive".

"Nuh uh, I'm busting you out…now is there a key for this cage?" he muttered, looking around the room for some kind of key.

"No…the giant carries it constantly" he said. Russia came back into the room, smiling happily. "Ah, there you are~".

Scotland immediately turned around to face the giant and smiled at him. "Err yea here I am! You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore" he laughed nervously.

Russia blinked and tilted his head. "Oh? Then perhaps a nice nap is in order". He sat down in his comfy chair and relaxed. "I always get hungry after a nice nap".

"I'm sure you do…" said Scotland. "Well sorry to trouble you but I should probably be going home, my brothers will be worried about where I am…".

Russia gave a little laugh. "Let's sleep first~ Then we'll see what happens".

"Yea but…um…" Scotland struggled to come up with an excuse. "Aha~! There is no where for me to sleep".

Russia gave a little sigh. "I could always put you in the cage with Cody".

"Not a very nice way to treat a guest…" said Scotland, shifting a little nervously. "And I really think I've out stayed my welcome".

"No no…". He reached out and grabbed Scotland with gentle hands. "Do stay~".

Scotland squirmed a bit in his grasp uncomfortably. "No, I have this nagging little Australian voice telling me I should leave".

Russia sent a dark glare down at Cody. Cody kept his eyes down, knowing he would die after Scotland was eaten. Russia put the Scottish man in his coat pocket. "There…comfy?".

Scotland shook a little from the sudden darkness and gulped. "Not sure if 'comfy' is the right word…" he said, trying to calm himself. He had to get out, somehow.

Russia cuddled back into the chair and shut his eyes. "Cody~ Sing a song, will you?". Australia gulped quietly and stood up. He shut his eyes and began singing a lullaby.

Scotland covered his ears despite wanting to hear the voice, he knew if he fell asleep then he was a good as dead. He shut his eyes tight as he ignored the song, singing his own songs in his head to keep awake.

Russia smiled softly to himself, easily falling asleep to the sweet sound. Australia stopped and let out a little cough once he was sure Russia was asleep.

Scotland removed his hands and reached up to grip the cloth of his prison, pulling himself out of the pocket and taking a gasp of fresh air. Scotland looked over at Australia and gave him a reassuring smile.

Australia smiled back at him just a little and sat down, using his finger to draw in the dust that had collected on the bottom.

Scotland looked back down into the pocket and reached down, carefully pulling up the large key. He slipped the hole over his head so he could climb out the pocket without dropping it. He jumped down onto the table with a quiet thud and ran over to the cage. "Told ya I would bust you out~" he whispered, winking.

Australia looked up at him, eyes wide. "If Ivan wakes up we're dead".

"Well we'll just have to be gone by then, won't we?" Scotland said quietly, pushing in the key and unlocking the door. He ran in and unlocked the shackle around the man's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And that's in case we don't make it out~".

Australia blushed deeply and looked up the side. "R-Right. Lets just go" he said quietly.

Scotland nodded and grabbed him by the wrist, leading him out the cage but stopping by the pile of gold. "Wait, just a minute" he whispered, rushing over to as much as he could carry.

Australia looked back at Russia. His heart was pounding in his ears. "Hurry" he whispered.

Scotland stumbled a bit and ran ahead, dragging Australia after him as he ran for the door. "Do you think we can slip under it? No way can we open it".

Australia looked at the door and nodded. "Yea I think so".

"Right, let's get going cause I think he's waking up" he hissed, crawling on all fours under the door. "Come on!".

Australia nodded and crawled underneath the door with him. "Ah…we're out…".

"And look, there's our ride~" he said, pointing at the beanstalk. He hooked his arm into Australia's as he ran back to the giant plant. "Think you can climb this? You could cling to my back like a koala" he laughed.

Australia blushed and stuck his tongue out. "I can climb it".

Scotland was going to make another smart comment when the clouds beneath him shook a little. "Less talking, more climbing!" Scotland said, latching onto the beanstalk and making a swift exit downwards.

Australia looked back for a moment, gulping when he saw Russia. He quickly grabbed onto the beanstalk and climbed down with Scotland.

"Why did I chose to climb a beanstalk in a kilt?" yelled Scotland to himself, nearly slipping a few times in a panicked state. "Is he still coming?".

Australia looked up and screeched when he saw Russia staring down at them. "Yes! Hurry!".

Scotland panted a bit at how tired he was from climbing but knew if he stopped he was as good as dead. He nearly laughed in delight when he could finally see his house. "This is it, we're here!" he called, jumping the last part and landing on the grass below.

Australia jumped down after him and gulped. "We have to chop the beanstalk down!".

Scotland looked around for something to chop with when he saw Switzerland walking by for once without his gun but with an axe. "I'll give this back!" Scotland said as he grabbed the axe off him and started to frantically chop at the plant. "What the fuck you think you're doing?" Switzerland yelled at him angrily.

Australia looked over at Switzerland and blinked. "Hi Vash. Long time no see…".

"Eh…? What the fuck, I thought you were dead!" said Switzerland, staring in disbelief. Scotland stepped back a bit and gave the beanstalk a violent push. "Timber~!" he yelled and pulled Australia and Switzerland back as the beanstalk came crashing down.

Australia smiled as he watched the beanstalk crash. The clouds disappeared once the beanstalk was gone. "Thank goodness…" whispered Australia.

Switzerland wasn't sure what to think but quickly grabbed his axe back from Scotland. "That's mine" he growled possessively. Scotland shrugged a bit and put an arm around Australia's shoulders. "So…since I did save you, surely I get a reward? A kiss maybe~?" he chuckled.

Australia blushed and kissed his cheek. "Th-There. That's all you get".

"Hey, I risked my life for you and that's all I get?" Scotland whined loudly. Switzerland rolled his eyes. "I'm off to look for that bloody wolf and see if I can blow its head off" he said, walking off into the woods.

Australia nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes. That's all you get".

Scotland pouted at him then remembered the gold in his pockets. "Well you're gonna stay for dinner, and with this gold it's gonna be a feast~!" Scotland said, grinning as he dragged Australia through his front door. "I'm home~!".

Wales instantly clinged to Scotland. His eyes were red and putty from crying. "There you are! I was so worried!".

Scotland couldn't stop smiling and hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. "I know, I know you were worried but…". He brought out a handful of gold to show him. "We won't have to worry about being poor anymore".

Wales looked at the gold, eyes wide. "Woah! Where'd you get that?".

"If I told you the whole story I'm not sure you'd believe me" he chuckled. "But now we're set for life. No more begging for money" he said happily. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Australia's waist. "And this is our guest for out first proper meal~".

Wales nodded his head with a grin as Scotland handed over the bag of money to him. "I can prepare it right? Since you and England can't cook!" giggled Wales.

Australia couldn't help but laugh at that, though it made the Scotsman pout at the mention of his bad cooking, a trait he shared with his English brother. Scotland swiped the hat from his brother's head and held it high above him. "Insult my cooking once more and you'll get what's coming to ya!" he said, though he gave Alwyn a playful grin to show he was joking.

The Welshman whined quietly and had to jump up to grab his hat back, placing it back on the rightful place on his head. "I don't normally go to market Scotland, which path is it again?".

Scotland rolled his eyes and indicated for Australia to sit down somewhere in the living room as he gave his little brother instructions. Australia gave the Scot a pat on the back as he left to make himself comfy. "Right, now pay attention Alwyn cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. Take the path as if you were going to Alfred's but on the fork on the road take left instead of right. Keep going along there until you pass that tower without a door...the market is straight ahead out of the woods. Will you remember that?".

Wales didn't answer as he did his best to remember the instructions, face scrunched up in concentration. Scotland was about to ask if he should repeat himself when Wales shook his head with a smile. "I'll remember that Hammy~! I'll get the best meat and the best vegetables and it'll be a great feast!" Wales said, skipping out the door with a cheerful grin and off on his merry way.

Happy that his brother was out the way, Scotland returned his gaze to the Aussie seated on the couch. He casually strode over to him and sat in his lap with an innocent smile on his face. Australia made a small 'oof' noise and tried to push the persistent man off his lap but Scotland turned over so he had a leg on either side of Australia's lap, trapping him. His kilt rode up on his legs to show his leg muscles. "You're as pale as an uncooked chicken, its unhealthy" whined Australia as he squirmed to get comfy.

Scotland smiled at him and tried to kiss him but Australia moved his head and he only managed to catch the cheek, much to his disappointment. "I'll have you know that I never tan, but I am rather strong. I did chop down that beanstalk after all" chuckled Scotland.

Australia raised an eyebrow at that and once again made an effort to move until he noticed something. "...You're not wearing any underwear" he said simply.

"Don't you know? A real man never wears pants with a kilt, and I am a real man after all" laughed Scotland with a mischievious twinkle in his blue eyes.

Australia gave him a little smile and played with the end of the tartan kilt thoughtfully. "To me you just look like a man in a skirt that needs some taming" Australia hummed.

"Oh really~? And are you gonna be the one to do that then?" Scotland said, licking his lips hungrily.

"Until your brother gets back, I'll see what I can do" Australia said, nuzzling the kilted man's neck gently.

"I think I like that idea" came the reply as the two worked on exactly who was taming who.

**End**

* * *

The comment about Scotland's skin looking like an uncooked chicken is actually something a friend of mine used to describe my own appearance XD

This chapter was really funny to roleplay with my friend, since I was Scotland~

The next chapter shall be China-Punzel!

Read and review and lots of love

LadyCaledonia

xxx


	3. Chinapunzel

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I'm back at school now so I have a lot going on. I'm trying to do this while also writing 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers' so a chapter for this, then I'll write a chapter for that one! Again, this one was inspired by a roleplay between us. I played China while she played Wales (brilliantly might I add, you're my inspiration~!). Changed it a little to fit the actual fairy tale (which if you haven't guessed by now, is a play on Rapunzel). Guest appearances by Hungary and Poland ahoy~**

**Title : China-Punzel**

**Pairings : Wales x China and implied Poland x Lithuania**

**Rating: T for now...nothing too sexual atleast XD Wonder when I should make it M**

**Sadly I do not own Hetalia, nor any of these wonderful fairy tales. Although these versions of Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland I do own~!**

* * *

**China-Punzel**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Wales was lost, so hopelessly lost! He had followed his brother Scotland's instructions as best as he could, and he was doing so well, when he came across the wolf Russia lying asleep on the path. He had been so terrified that he might wake the frightening creature that he had ran in the first path he could find...and now couldn't remember the way back. Wales gave a heavy sigh, surely these woods weren't that big? They were woods, for goodness sake! He wasn't even sure how much time had passed since he had set of for the market to get the food Scotland had wanted. Surely the market would be closed by now? And by the time he made it home it would surely be dark - perfect cover for a wolf to prowl.

It looked like all hope was lost for him, until he heard the most beautiful and heartbreaking voice, a voice singing ahead and maybe slightly above too (he was scared, his brains wasn't thinking straight obviously). A voice meant a person, and a person meant some direction of the correct way! With renewed energy he skipped along the path with a confident smile, making sure to charm whatever could provide such a talented voice.

He stopped his merry way when he finally spotted where the voice was coming from - a tall elegant looking tower, with no door and only a window at the very top. The voice was coming from the window.

"Didn't Hamish say something about a tower with no door...?" wondered Wales with a tilt of his head. "Hello! Is anyone in there!"

The singing abruptly stopped much to Wales' dismay. Had he frightened off the singer? Would they speak to him atleast? He wanted to know who lived in this obviously poorly built tower. Who built a tower with no door? That wasn't practical at all. His hopes raised however when he saw someone lean out of the window, and even from the ground Wales could see the person was a very young but still very handsome Chinese boy. He gazed down at Wales curiously then offered a polite smile.

"Are you talking to me, aru~?" he called down to the shepherd below.

Wales nodded his head eagerly, by comparison just the boys' voice was just as heavenly as his singing! "Yes I am, my name is Alwyn! I live in these woods but I've never come across this tower! Who are you?"

China flicked some of his long hair out of his eyes so he could stare down at the handsome shepherd on the ground. "My name is Yao, and I've been trapped in this tower all my life aru" said China, a sad frown threatening to take place of his smile.

"Trapped? But why? A lamb as cute as you shouldn't be copped up all his life, he should be free to...oh I don't know, spend time with lonely shepherds~" he said with an amused grin.

Even from the ground Wales could see the boy blush from his window, twirling a strand of hair between his nimble fingers. Well Wales had decided then and there - forget about the market, there was a cute boy trapped in a tower. A lamb he had to protect and as a shepherd, it was therefore his duty to rescue him!

"You sound very kind but I am afraid there is no way for me to get out aru" sighed China. "There is no door, and the only other person who gets in or out is the witch that visits me each day..."

Wales was about the question what witch exactly when he heard an almost creepy like giggle coming from the path he had taken. Panicked, he dove into a nearby bush, much to the confusion of the trapped boy, though quickly realised that said witch had arrived. She carried a frying pan as well as a basket of food. Wales couldn't help but watch from his hiding place, curious about the woman who had trapped his precious lamb. The witch stopped at the foot of the tower and looked up at the slight shaken man.

"Yao, my dear, let down your hair so that I may climb the brunette stair~" she sang to him sweetly.

'Stairs? But I don't see in stairs...' Wales thought confused, not noticing the man in the tower move away from the window for a moment only to toss out some kind of rope.

Wales looked up at the window expecting China to be holding the other end but...it was attached to the back of his head! Then Wales realised that it wasn't a rope at all, it was indeed the boy's hair, silken and long tied in a pony tail. It was so long that it easily reached the ground and the witch Hungary grabbed a handful of hair and to Wales' amazement, started scaling the wall of the tower, frying pan and basket tucked on her arm as she used the hair as a rope.

'What the heck does that girl eat for breakfast...?' thought the shepherd as he watched the witch push his dear lamb aside as she climbed in through the window. Once he was sure that the witch wouldn't see him, he stepped out from the bushes with a frown. Well, he now knew HOW to get up the tower, but then how would both of them get out?

Wales was so deep in thought that he didn't even know where exactly he was walking to - just too confused at the puzzle that when he walked into something he blinked at the sudden collision.

"Like, would you watch where you're going? You could have totally knocked me over as the princess I could like have you executed!"

From the sound of the annoying voice he realised the something was actually a someone - and that someone was apparantly a princess he had never heard of. Wales stared at the 'princess' before him - a royally dressed blonde (if you could call pink a royal colour). The blonde had one hand on his hip (after Wales quickly realise the person in the dress was actually a male) and was clearly not amused.

"Well aren't you going to like, speaking or something?" asked the prince, raising an eyebrow at the Welshman.

Once he got over the initial shock Wales managed to speak. "Um, I'm sorry...it's just that I'm totally in love with this guy, but he's stuck in a tower with no door...I can get up by climbing his really long hair but I can't think of a way to get him out!" Wales cried, he found crying usually got people on his side.

The princess' face softened a little and he seemed to relax as he smiled at Wales. "Like, it's ok, take a chill pill. Don't turn into in front of royalty, it's like, not cool. I'm Princess Feliks and I like, totally feel your pain."

Wales smiled back at Poland, not quite understanding everything the man said. Kind of reminded him of when England yelled at him for speaking in Welsh since the Englishman obviously couldn't understand the language.

"So are you in love but no idea how to get them?" Wales asked with a soft smile.

Poland nodded slightly with a dreamy expression on his face. "Yea, I'm in love with this like, totally hot guy that gate crashed my party. I have like no idea what his name is but he must be from like, Lithuania or something and he left this cute little glass slipper, so I gotta go round ALL the houses in these woods so I can totally marry him~!" squealed Poland as he showed the shepherd the glass slipper.

Wales stared curiously at the odd footwear and nodded. "Well I'm not sure about hot guys crashing parties but do you have any idea about my problem?"

The blonde looked like he was seriously thinking about the conundrum, and Wales looked at him hopefully but the other male just gave him a shrug. "It just sounds like he needs a haircut."

Wales gave a small pout at the lack of a good answer. All hope seemed lost to save his little lamb...he could climb the hair but...but maybe...

"I know! Yao can cut his hair and tie it to something, then we can both climb down! Then he can live with me and adore me for being such a good shepherd and rescuing him!" Wales laughed. "Thanks for the help!"

"H-Hey, what about my problem!" Poland yelled after the shepherd who by now was running off back to the doorless tower.

When Wales finally arrived back at the tower, it had gotten considerably darker but still light enough for him to find his way. He resumed his position, hiding in a bush as he watched Hungary climb down the long hair and walk off, carrying what appeared to be a painting. Wales waited until the crazy lady was gone and ran towards the tower, tugging gently on the hair.

China blinked in confusion, having thought Hungary had finally gone for the day and leaned out of his window a little. He smiled softly when he saw Wales down at the bottom, waving down at him. "Alwyn! What are you doing back so soon aru?"

"I came to rescue my lamb! I'll climb your hair if you'll let me" replied Wales, smiling back up at the Asian man.

China nodded in understanding and readied himself. Wales carefully grabbed hold of the long hair and started the climb up towards his love. It was tricky at times, well it was the first time he had ever scaled a tower by using long hair as rope before. He never fell at one point as well but reassured China that he was fine, continuing the long journey up towards the Chinese man. Eventually though, his efforts were rewarded as he finally reached the top. China helped to pull him inside, though suddenly the man got shy because he turned away from Wales with a blush on his face.

"Huh? What, is there something on me?" Wales asked, checking over his clothes to see if he had ripped them.

"N-No its just...y-you're so much more handsome up close aru..." China muttered, feeling his face redden.

A smile broke out on Wales' face and he leaned forward to take hold of China's hand. Now that the Asian's attention was on him, he leaned in closer that their lips were mere inches from each other.

"I just scaled a very big tower...do I not deserve a kiss for my efforts, little lamb~?" he purred softly to him.

To say that China's face turned as red as his silken robe would be an understatement. Though he nodded his head slowly to show that he agreed entirely with the Welshman. Edging just those few inches, China sealed the space between them in an innocent kiss. Wales quickly gained control of the situation, wrapping his arms around China's slim waist to deepen the sweet kiss even more.

Soon the kiss ended though, China quickly turning his head away. Wales chuckled at the shy behaviour and gently stroked the man's cheek. "You don't mind me cutting this hair, do you? We'll need it for our escape."

"Just do what you need to do..." he replied, sitting down and pulling his long ponytail straight so it would be easier for Wales to cut.

Thankfully, it didn't take so long to cut the boy's hair, considering that he brought hedge trimmers instead of actually scissors. China instead that he kept atleast some of his long hair, so that it just came to his waist, which he casually threw over his shoulder. Wales still loved the way China looked all the same. Once Wales had tied together the cut hair into a sturdy rope, he tied it to the bedpost of China's bed so that it would be secure. "You ready for freedom?"

With a final nod, China climbed onto Wales' back so that the descent downwards would be easier for the Welshman. Wales couldn't help but think how the man clung to him like some cute panda bear and now he was stuck with the image of the Asian man with adorable panda ears. That idea was enough incentive for him to climb down the hair like rope he had constructed, China gripping onto him for dear life. For someone who lived in a very tall tower all their life, apparantly he was scared of heights.

Soon the two made it to the bottom of the tower, China slipping off of Wales' back with ease. "Thank you for rescuing me aru" said China, bowing to the man.

"I don't need thanks, but I would like another kiss~" giggled Wales, leaning forward in hope of another cherished kiss.

"I'll give you a kiss and many more if you let me stay with you aru...since I have no where to go now" he said, twirling strands of dark brown hair between his fingers with an innocent smile.

That was the best news that Wales heard all day. "Of course you can live with me!" Wales laughed, putting an arm around China's waist. "And you can be my cute little house wife who I'll come home to every day, and you'll dress all sexy for me whenever I ask..."

China shook his head as he listened to the Welshman babble, following him along the path and back towards the home of the shepherd, close together.

And let's just say...the next time Hungary tried to climb the hair, she was met with a very long fall.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, is that my longest chapter? I'm not too sure!**

**I like this ending, it's kind of sweet**

**And I love Wales x China...I think they are so adorable together! China made a cute Rapunzel anyway...and I loved writing Poland's little cameo X3**

**The next story, if I ever get around to it, will be Torisella~**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	4. Torisella

**Well well well...does we have another fairy tale on our hands?**

**I think so anyway!**

**Now despite the fact that Lithuania is taking the role of Cinderella, he won't be the one wearing the dress. We shall leave that to our beloved 'princess' Poland.**

**And yet again, Russia is not the bad guy...maybe one day I'll put him in a fic and make him the good guy for the whole thing!**

**Also, in our original roleplay, Northern Ireland played the role of the 'fairy god mother' but I wanted to use The-Unwanted-1's Hetalia OC Romania (who is a male) because he is so adorable that I wanted to give him a role! Hope you don't mind!**

**Title : Torisella**

**Pairings : Poland x Lithuania**

**Rating: T **

**Sadly I do not own Hetalia, nor any of these wonderful fairy tales. Although these versions of Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland I do own~! Romania belongs to The-Unwanted-1~!**

* * *

**Torisella**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Like most stories, we shall begin this with the old classic 'once upon a time'

Outdated? I know, but then again, a lot of things are outdated now.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom where there lived a Russian wolf in the forest, a beanstalk grew and fell in the very same day and a tower with no door stood, there was a young man by the name of Toris. He was a very poor unfortunate soul, as his mother died when he was born, and his father went on to marry a very ecentric Hungarian woman who treated him rather badly. She herself had two Russian daughters, who were equally as wicked known as Katyusha and Natalia. Apparantly Natalia was just naturally born this way, and had an obsession with being a princess...she also stalked the Russian wolf that so many feared. Katyusha was not as wicked as her younger sister, but her lack of courage certainly didn't help Toris in anyway.

So Toris was reduced to being a simple servant, forced to wear ragged cast offs and never treated kindly. He had always hoped that perhaps his father would divorce the wicked woman, but he too met his death and left Toris with no family to speak of. Not a life style he would have chosen for himself, but he didn't have any control over that.

After all, he couldn't stand up to the scary Russian sisters.

"Toris, clean my room!"

"Toris! Wash the floor already, it's a mess!"

"Eww! Toris, get rid of these rats!"

"TORIS!"

On and on it went...the poor boy was worked to the bone...

However, dispite all of this, he tried his best to be grateful that he had some clothes and a roof over his head. He tried to polite and appear cheerful, as there was always a dream of his that would keep a small if not secret smile on his face.

He had a dream to dance at the royal ball, that was always held on the birthday of the princess. Toris was seventeen now, and the dream remained the same. Every year though he would have to watch as his stepmother and siblings, dressed in beautiful and stunning gowns, attended the ball and he was left to sweep the never ending floors.

Though, his seventeenth year would prove different from the rest. This year, he actually had the courage to ask his stepmother to go to the ball.

He wished he hadn't bothered.

"You? Go to the festival?" laughed his Hungarian step mother, casting him a smirk.

"Look at your hair, it is a disgrace!" Natalia snapped at him, pulling at his brown locks with a scowl.

"Y-You don't own any respectable clothes..." muttered Katyusha, tugging at his patchwork shirt.

Toris cast a pleading look, begging for some kind of mercy after the torment he had had to endure. He felt his spirits rise though when he saw his stepmother's face soften slightly.

"How about this then Toris..." the stepmother said, slowly walking over to the vase that kept his father's ashes safe. She pulled from her pocket a handful of cooking lentils, emptying them into the vase and shaking it.

"I've emptied these lentils into the ashes for you...if you pick them all out in an hour, then you will go to the ball..."

With that, the step mother and her daughters left with a wicked laugh, leaving the poor Lithuanian with his father's ashes.

Toris gulped as he stared down at what remained of his father. He couldn't possibly defile his father's ashes, yet he so wanted to go to the ball...what was he to do?

With a sigh, he kept a close hold of the vase as he left his home, only to wander into the garden surrounding the estate. From there, he went to sit at a secluded tree. His father had planted it as a grave for his mother, and the many tears that Toris had cried and made it bloom into a handsome tree, branches out stretched to protect the boy.

"Mother, I've been good and I've been kind, doing what I learned from you..." cried Toris, clutching the vase tight. "Why then mother am I always left behind, is there something I must do? What is wrong with me mother, something must be wrong..."

He continued to sob, not noticicing the slight sparkle circling the tree as his tears continued to water the trunk. From the skies, sparrows landed within the safety of the tree's branches, over looking the sobbing boy curiously. One landed on his shoulder, gazing down into the pot of ashes. The boy, unaware because of his intense crying, did not notice as they sparrows flew down from the tree and began to pick the lentils from the pot. Had he seen what was happening, he may have tried to stop them but the birds were quick with their work.

When Toris lifted his head to dry away his tears, all of the lentils were sitting in a pile in front of him. He gasped, gazing up into the tree at the sparrows that gazed back down at him. Perhaps, his tears had let his mother hear him, and she had tried to soothe his pain.

"Thank you mother..." he muttered, ever so grateful for the help.

The brunette gathered the lentils into his hands, placing them in his pocket as he quickly made his way back to the house to confront his stepmother. He had a bright smile on his face, there was no way that his stepmother could deny that he had succeeded with the challenge.

He did not count on his stepmother's cruel heart though.

"You still can't go to the ball!" the Hungarian woman insisted as she stood before their home gates, herself and her daughters ready to leave in a carriage for the ball.

"But...but why not? I did what you asked!" Toris cried out, now for once slightly angry at being denied once again.

"Look at yourself boy, the princess will not want to dance with you!" she cackled, joining her daughters in the carriage then being driven off towards the castle.

Toris could only watch with sorrow as the carriage left. How foolish had he been to believe that his dream would ever come true? A simple servant like him would never get to go to the ball...

With the sadness that was suddenly blooming inside his heart, he was compelled to return to the tree of his mother's grave to cry to her once more. The only sound heard in the night air could be the Lithuanian boy's sobs as he muttered under his breath.

"I wish...I wish..." he mumbled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Do you know what you wish...?" whispered a soft voice in reply.

Toris lifted his head, looking for a source of the voice yet seeing no one in his company. Was he finally going mad? Perhaps his mother's spirit was finally answering him.

"Y-Yes..." Toris said, sniffling as he stared at the tree hopefully.

"Are you certain that what you wish is what you want...?" the strange voice asked once more, the voice seemed to calm Toris till his tears were dried away.

"I am certain..." he said with more determination than before.

"Then make a wish!" the voice sang to him. "Ask the tree...and you will get your wish!"

Though he was still shaking, Toris managed to stand up, eyes locked onto the tree that he had cared for through out his young life. He gulped, closing his eyes as if in prayer.

"Shiver and quiver little tree..." he murmured. "Gold and silver rain down on me...I want to get my wish..."

When he opened his eyes, there was indeed sparkles of gold and silver raining down upon him from the tree's branches. A faint red orb was hovering through the rain of sparkles, until it hovered just in front of him. Then with a flash of scarlet light, a man slightly smaller than himself appeared. He had deep red hair, flowing in fact that was held back in a long pony tail. Although Toris was able to tell this was a man, the person was odd for wearing a soft pink dress that went down to the ground. An elegant wand in his hands and a smile on his face...and Toris believed maybe his mother was watching over him.

"Do not worry Toris, for you shall go to the ball!" sang the scarlet haired stranger, waving the wand and sending a trail of shimmering dust around him.

"W-Who are you...?" Toris dared to ask.

The man giggled and gently tapped Toris' nose with his wand. "Silly boy, I'm your fairy god mother, Vlad! And I know it has been your dream to go to the ball, so I shall make that dream come true, with a Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

With another flick of his wand, light engulfed the Lithuanian and his ragged clothes were transformed. No longer was he dressed in simple patchwork, but a very royal and sofisticated white tuxedo with a small red rose clipped to the coat pocket. Toris glanced down at his feet and noticed that his shoes almost looked like they were made of silver.

"T-Thank you so much Vlad!" he said, almost on the verge of tears again as he hugged his fairy god mother.

"You are welcome, but please, time is of the essence! The spell doesn't last long, you only have till midnight before it wears away and you'll be back into your normal clothes!" said Vlad, patting the other's back.

"But how will I get to the castle? I don't have a carriage..." muttered Toris.

"That is no problem for my magic!" Vlad giggled, waving his wand and in another sparkle of light, a shimmering crystal carriage appeared before them, to be pulled by four amazing ivory stallions. "Now hurry, with great haste to the castle my boy!"

Toris' eyes lit up in delight as he climbed into the carriage and it pulled away, he turned to wave at the kind man but noticed that he was gone, and only the branches of the tree waved back at him.

_Meanwhile, at the royal ball..._

The famous 'princess' that the ball was being held for was actually the king's son, but since childhood the young Polish lad had insisted that the best fashion was always for girls. Yet his French father found no problem in dressing his beloved son in pretty dresses imported from the finest boutiques in France. Anything to make his little Feliks happy.

But now, dressed in a fabulous silken baby blue dress, Feliks was anything but happy. Yes, he loved his dress, he was grateful to his father for throwing such a wonderful ball for him but the people were so dull! All they did was talk, they didn't treat him like a princess!

Unknown to anyone else though, Toris had finally arrived at the ball, looking slightly nervous had being surrounded by such elegantly dressed people. But he was finally living his dream! He was so happy, gazing at the so many beautiful people dancing around the ball room. Toris was so happy in fact that he didn't notice that he had walked straight into the beloved princess.

"Like, watch where you are going!" snapped Feliks with an angry pout.

Any confidence poor Toris almost vanished when he turned around and realised that he had nearly knocked over the princess. Could you be imprisoned for nearly knocking over royalty?

"I-I am s-so sorry!" he spluttered, looking around nervously at the people glancing in their direction.

Feliks' face softened slightly as he gazed up and down at the stuttering man. He found him to be handsome - well dressed as well, not to tacky or over the top. And his shoes, they were to die for! This man obviously had his own sense of style and wasn't afraid of it (though his stuttering did make him appear as if he were afraid of something else). Feliks thought the man had such a pretty face as well - that soft hair and sparkling eyes...he just wanted to hug the man and never let go.

Surely, it was love at first sight?

"It's like fine, but you have to dance with me now~" Feliks giggled.

Toris stopped babbling his apologies as he stared at the blonde. Him? Dance with the princess? Just being at the ball seemed a dream come true...but to dance with such a beautiful person...

He snapped out of his day dream and cleared his throat, bowing slightly and offering his hand to the blonde. "I-It would be m-my pleasure..." Toris said with a polite smile.

Feliks couldn't help but squeal in delight as he grabbed the man's hands and led him to the center of the ball room floor. The two sure complimented each other, Toris actually being a superb dancer (he practiced at home with his sweeping broom a lot). As they danced, the two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and surely it was a match made by fate.

However long they had danced for was uncertain, though Toris was broken from his thoughts of the blonde princess when he heard the bells from the clock tower - midnight was approaching. Hastily, he let go of Feliks' hands.

"I-I'm sorry, really I am..." he said, stepping back. "I-I have to go..."

With that he turned and ran away through the crowds of dancers, muttering apologies to whoever he bumped into. Feliks tried to run after him but it was awfully difficult in a dress. "Wait, come back!" he called, not wanting to let his true love get away from him.

Toris stumbled slightly down the palace steps, glancing back he saw that one of his silver shoes had fallen off. He was about to go back to pick it up but he saw Feliks at the top of the stairs. There was no way he was letting the princess see him transform into a mere servant so he resorted in fleeinig once more, leaving the shoe on the palace steps. He clambered into his carriage, blushing a deep red as it drove off.

Feliks could only watch as the carriage rolled away, how would he ever find his love if he didn't even know his name. He stopped when he noticed the shoe left on the stairs of the palace, elegantly bending down to pick it up.

"I'll have to like...totally search everywhere for my man~" Feliks said with determination. "He'll be the one that fits this gorgeous shoe!"

_The next day..._

"Why is Toris so happy all of a sudden?" grumbled Natalia as Katyusha brushed her silvery hair.

"I-I don't know...he won'y stop smiling..." her older sister mumbled.

Said male was sweeping the floors of their home, but was humming with a dreamy smile on his face. Last night had been the most amazing night of his life and he had enjoyed it. Even if he were to never leave his home again, he would die a happy man now.

Just then the footman, a nervous Latvian boy by the name of Raivas, burst through the front doors waving a letter around.

"I-I have a letter f-from the p-palace for t-the lady!" he yelled out, shaking slightly as he held tightly onto the piece of paper.

Toris could only clutch onto his broom and watch as his stepmother and siblings entered the room, the Hungarian woman quickly snatching the paper from the Latvian boy.

"The princess is in search of his true love, who attended the ball last night...apparantly whoever fits the silver shoe will be his husband and future king!" said the stepmother with a sneer.

"Husband? So he's looking for a man?" asked Katyusha with a small frown. It would be lovely to be married to royalty.

"This is nonsence! As feminate as the 'princess' is, his father will surely not allow him to marry another male!" the stepmother insisted. "No, I am sure that the shoe will fit a woman...specifically one of you two."

Toris' eyes widened at that idea, that was his shoe, surely it was his chance of freedom! He was going to speak up and say that obviously the princess was searching for a man when the Hungarian woman turned to him with a glare. "Go to your room Toris" she hissed angrily.

He would have objected normally, but now everyone's eyes were on him and he felt like he was up against the wall. He couldn't speak, only silently nod and leave the room to go to his own quarters. Though he didn't notice that Natalia had followed him and once the Lithuanian was inside his room, she closed the door and locked it from the outside. "Now you won't be trying on that shoe..." she muttered, placing the key in her dress pocket and walking off.

Toris had heard the click of the lock and frantically ran to the door, trying to open it. He had been locked in! Now he would never get to try on that shoe...

He turned his head to look out of the small window, eyes widening when he saw the princess step out of his carriage and walk towards his home. What was he going to do, he was going to miss his one chance at true happiness.

Then an idea came to him. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands together...

"I know what I wish..." he whispered. "I'm certain that what I wish is what I want...so I make my wish...please help me..."

He was unsure if the sort of prayer would work, but then from the shadows of the room came that familar red light that seemed to warm is very soul.

"What is wrong Toris...?" asked that familiar voice.

"I-I'm locked in here, and the princess is downstairs looking for me. If I don't get out t-then I might never s-see him again!" said Toris, shaking slightly from trying to hold back his tears.

"Do not worry my boy, you and Feliks are meant to be!" the friendly fairy said.

The little orb of light flew towards the door handly, gently nudging it before it disappeared in a burst of sparkles. Toris reache dover and turned the knob, breaking out into a bright smile when the door opened. He ran down the stairs, two at a time, noticing that Natalia was trying her best to make the silver shoe fit while the princess kept crying "I like, didn't dance with a girl!"

"W-Wait, let me try, please!" Toris cried out, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Feliks looked over at Toris then back at the Hungarian woman with a pout. "You said there was like, no men in this house."

The woman didn't reply, just cast an evil glare at the Lithuanian. He ignored it the best he could as he stepped forward. "May I?"

The princess gladly snatched the shoe from Natalia, and handed it over to Toris. There was a slight hint of hope in the Polish man's gaze, as if willing Toris to be the one that the shoe would fit. Said brunette slipped off his right shoe, and with the knowledge that everyone was watching now, easily fit into the silver shoe. As soon as it fit, Feliks practically flew into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I totally knew you were the one!" he laughed, pulling the man down to kiss him.

It was the most amazing experience (aside from the wonderful ball) that Toris had ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around the princess' waist and they sealed their love together with that one lingering kiss.

And so, Toris finally found his happiness. With permission from the king, Toris married Feliks and they became prince and princess together. Toris now lives with Feliks in the castle...as for his former step family, they didn't find their happiness.

But some just aren't that lucky.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Don't you just love the fluff?**

**I enjoyed writing for Poland, I always do~!**

**The next story will be Orkney White and the Seven Micro Nations!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


End file.
